


Small bites of Aloha

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence against women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: I'm posting here all the drabbles from prompts and challenges, which are too small to post all by themselves.I'll be adding tags if they are needed.





	1. I never meant to hurt you (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This one comes after a prompt from [Narkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito). The prompt was "I never meant to hurt you. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for violence in a relationship.
> 
> I really hope I’m being respectful with the subject, but if something sounds weird or wrong, please let me know.

Noelani never saw the punch coming, didn’t realize she was on the floor until Mark was kneeling by her side, stuttering meaningless apologies. “I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you!”

* * *

 

She had met Mark about two months ago, and they had only officially dated for over 3 weeks, so it was a shock to find how angry he got when she told him they couldn’t travel to Maui over the weekend. She was on call, so she needed to be available in case she needed to come in. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, she thought to herself. There was a reason why she had chosen to become an M.E., and while at some point she stopped seeing her mother’s face on every domestic violence victim that crossed her path, she had to admit that she saw something of her father on Mark, and hadn’t done anything to end things before they escalated.

She thinks she got up from the floor by herself, and must have asked him to leave, because she was suddenly by herself, sitting on her couch and calling Tani. “Hello? Can you come over? I need help,” she said, in what she hoped was a steady voice.

* * *

 

She was surprised and a little scared to see that Detective Williams had come along with Tani, but he was extremely gentle and respectful of her wishes. He and Tani didn’t push and didn’t ask too many questions. They only drove her to the hospital when she got a good look at her face and decided that she probably needed some x rays.

Mark had been arrested a few days after the incident, but Ellie was going to do her best so that Noelani wouldn’t have to testify.  

* * *

 

It took her 3 weeks before she went back to work. Everyone in Five-0 helped to make her return easier, they were protective of her without being overbearing. She also noticed that both Commander McGarrett and Captain Grover made efforts to keep a safe distance and found ways to make themselves seem smaller. Commander McGarrett leaned on any available surface he could find, and made sure to not stand where he was blocking an exit (sometimes he had to be reminded by Detective Williams, but the thought was there), and Captain Grover would even drag a chair to the autopsy room, so he could sit down and not tower over Noelani.

It took her a couple of months before she stopped seeing her own face in all the female DBs that crossed her path, but eventually things got better. She stopped feeling scared all the time, and she realized that she really was part of Five-0s Ohana.


	2. I never meant to hurt you (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another idea I had after the prompt from the first chapter. 
> 
> Again, trigger warnings for violence against women.

The case had been tough for both Danny and Lou. A 16 year old couple, Grace Kealoha and William Nicoletti, had gone missing 36 hours ago.

* * *

 

They had been dating since last year, but according to their friends there was some tension in the relationship recently, since Grace had applied to a few Colleges in the mainland and William had already been accepted in UH.

They tracked the financials for both families, but after about 12 hours of work, they found a friend of William who had told him about a cabin his family had in the north shore. Right about then, William’s father noticed that one of the guns he kept at home had gone missing.

* * *

 

They stormed the house and found Grace tied to a chair, with multiple bruises, and William holding his father’s gun to her head. “I never meant to hurt her, I love her.” He kept rambling.

Danny tried to convince William to drop the weapon, tried to create a connection with the kid, but there was no convincing him that he was part of some romantic tragedy where the star crossed lovers needed to die in the end.

While they had been talking, Steve and Junior had snuck in through the back door, and were approaching the couple from behind.

Danny had convinced William to stop pointing the gun at Grace, but now he was aiming it at his own head, claiming that life was not worth living without his love.

Before he could pull the trigger, Steve rushed him, disarming him and cuffing him before the kid knew what was going on.

Tani rushed to untie Grace, and they brought the medics in to care for her. She was terrified and didn’t want to be left alone with more strange people, so Tani accompanied her to the ambulance, and would go with her to the hospital if Grace’s parents didn’t get there before they were ready to go.

* * *

 

Steve and Junior took William to a cruiser, while Lou and Danny moved slowly back to their cars. Danny stopped suddenly, turning to look at Lou with hard eyes. “Listen, if Will ever hurts her-”

“-I will turn him in myself,” Lou interrupts him, placing his large hand on Danny’s shoulder and looking just as serious.

Danny looks at Lou’s face for a long moment, and then nods, turning to go back to their cars.


	3. I wish I met you sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt from [Narkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito), it's mostly fluffy and sweet, but watch out for a tiny bit of angst in the end.

Danny wasn’t a big fan of soccer. He particularly hated it when people called it _football_ , because football involved more running and strenght than just kicking a stupid ball around and trying to fool the goalie.

All that hate melted away when Charlie was the one playing soccer, or football as the little boy called it, more likely influenced by his mother.

* * *

 

Charlie was terrible at it, just like all the other children playing that morning, but he was having a lot of fun, and had only tripped on the ball once since the game started. That hardly mattered right then, since the smile on Charlie’s face could light up the entire island.

Danny had been cheering through the whole game, biting his tongue when some kid on the other team did something to Charlie and celebrating every time he touched the ball.

It was another 15 minutes before the referee blew the whistle, indicating the end of the match, and while the game ended in a 4-4 tie, all the children were celebrating.

* * *

 

Charlie ran back to Danny’s side, an excited look on his face. “Danno! Danno! Did you see? I almost scored two goals!” He said, jumping to hug Danny in his excitement.

Danny took Charlie in his arms, spinning him around, to the boy’s delight. “Of course I did! You were incredible. You’re the best football player in the entire school, and even in the State!”

Charlie giggled at Danny’s exaggeration. “You’re silly, Danno.”

Danny’s smile grew even bigger. “Oh, I’m silly?” he asked as he put Charlie back on the ground. “Well, if I’m that silly, I’m sure you won’t feel like going with me to have some puka dogs and stop by Kamekona’s for some dessert!”

Charlie’s eyes grew huge like saucers and he jumped to hug Danny again. “No! You’re not silly Danno! You’re the best!”

Danny laughed at Charlie’s enthusiasm, and started gathering their stuff to move back to the car. “Of course I am,” he said with a smile.

* * *

 

As they walked back to the car with Charlie skipping happily by Danny’s side, Charlie said in a low voice. “You are the best, Danno. I wish I met you sooner.”

Danny heard Charlie perfectly, but needed a moment before he could speak. “Me too buddy, me too.”


	4. I wish I never met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a prompt I got from [aries_taurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_taurus). She wanted something evil, I'm not sure this qualifies...
> 
> :D

Danny had been in tough situations before, but never something like this. He felt betrayed by people he trusted, and he was thrust into a situation he couldn’t get away from.

His captors had left him alone for some time, giving him a false sense of security, but now they were back, bringing with them the thing he dreaded the most.

Danny fought with his conscience, knowing that giving in would mean betraying something sacred for him. He couldn’t do it, and yet, it seemed like he had no choices left.

He looked at his captors, trying to reason with them once again. “Please, don’t make me do this.”

Steve just chuckled, but Grace would not be convinced. “I’m sorry, Danno, but a bet is a bet.”

Danny gave them a pleading look. "Come on! I already tried the Loco Moco, and admitted that it wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. Why do I have to do this as well?”

Grace didn’t bother to talk again, only moving the pizza closer to her father.

Danny took a shuddering breath and reached for a slice of pizza, taking a slice with only a couple of pieces of pineapple on it. He braced himself and dove in, taking a huge bite, barely chewing and swallowing it down with a gulp of water. He put the slice down, but Steve shook his head. “Nu-huh. The bet was for a whole slice. Eat up, buddy!”

Danny glared at Steve, picking up the slice and rolling it up. “I wish I never met you,” he grumbled, as he wolfed down the rest of the slice, if one of the pineapple pieces fell, it was just an accident.

He was never betting against Steve again, not in front of Gracie at least.


	5. A small Catastrophe, or something like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend [Narkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito) was in need of some fluff, so I came up with this...

Charlie had been acting strange ever since they came back from Steve’s.

He had gone into his room and locked himself in there, and had only come out to dinner when Danny had insisted on it a couple of times.

He had the TV on at full volume, and was acting nervous whenever Danny took a peek into his room.

Danny was starting to get worried. Had Charlie broken something at Steve’s place and not said anything about it? Had he taken something without asking?

All sort of scenarios started going through Danny’s head, but he didn’t know how to help Charlie until he figured out what was exactly the problem.

He decided to talk to Charlie, and get him to confess whatever it was that he was hiding. He would help him apologize to Steve for whatever the problem was, and they would get it fixed, but he had no patience to wait any longer.

He knocked on Charlie’s door and waited for the permission to enter before he opened the door. The scuffle he could hear before Charlie said he could enter should have been enough giveaway, but the smell that assaulted him upon opening the door made pretty obvious that there was something else going on.

Danny tried very hard to ignore the strong stech of ammonia surrounding Charlie, and made an effort to remind himself that he loved his son very much, and that clothes could be washed (or thrown away, by the smell of it), and moved calmly to sit on Charlie’s  (thankfully clean) bed.

“Hey buddy, is there something you want to talk to me about?” Danny asked gently, knowing that the time for subtlety was long gone.

Charlie fidgeted for a minute, but finally caved. “It’s just that I found him at Uncle Steve’s beach, and Mr. Junior said the other day that Eddie eats strays for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and I didn’t want him to get eaten, and he’s tiny and needs a home and Uncle Steve can’t take him because of Eddie and I don’t want him to drown, so can we keep him, Danno?” Charlie’s long explanation was followed by him pulling a awfully stinky beach towel from inside the backpack and placing it gently on Danny’s lap.

“I tried to put him on a box, but he just wanted to stay there,” Charlie explained as he uncovered a tiny, dishevelled and scrawny kitten that looked at Danny with big golden eyes and gave a tiny meow.

“Can we keep him, Danno?”

* * *

 

Danny argued, raged (not really, because it was Charlie after all), tried to bargain, offering toys and trips and all sorts of things as a way to convince Charlie that they could find a better home for the ‘thing’, but Charlie just wanted to keep his kitten.

Steve was no help at all, even getting some toys for the ‘thing’,  and Danny could see his hatred for the thing slowly ebbing, as the damn animal kept doing funny stuff, and being generally cute.

It was less than a week before Stripe (so he had named the thing, it looked like a Gremlin and she went nuts if you fed her after midnight, what was he supposed to call her? She was also a girl, which almost made Charlie rethink the whole thing, almost) was curling up on Danny’s bed, giving him a small tongue bath before going to sleep next to his pillow. So Danny had to admit that he may be more of a Cat person than he first thought. Maybe.


	6. Little car crash drabble-thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [aries_taurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_taurus) asked for a fic about the Camaro crashing against the Marquis.
> 
> This should be mid season 5, after they came back from Colombia for the first time (we still hates the barrel, preciousss, but we are using it for evil purposes this time). It’s pretty vague and dramatic, so bear with me…

The sound of the Marquis’ engine was suddenly dwarfed by the deafening noise of crunching metal. The old car was pushed against the curve, but by some miracle the engine kept running after the crash.

Steve shook his head and lifted it to watch as a dazed Danny stumbled out of the wreckage of the Camaro. Oh, that’s what had crashed against his car.

Danny walked towards the driver’s side of Steve’s car and to Steve’s shock, drew his weapon. “Get out of the car!”

Steve just stared at him, shaking his head. “What the hell Danny?!”

Danny didn’t back off, looking furious. “Get the fuck out of the car, Steven or I swear to God I’ll shoot the tires!”

Steve got out of the car, lifting his hands. “Danny, you’re being ridiculous,” he said gently.

Danny shook his head jerkily. “No, shut up. You’re not going anywhere,” he said in a no-nonsense tone.

Steve shook his head as well. “Danny, I have to go. They specifically asked for me,” he explained in a gentle tone.

Danny shook his head again. “No, you don’t know what they want, so there’s no way you’re going alone!”

“This is not your fight, Danno,” was Steve’s tired reply.

“No! You can’t go, ok? I can’t do it again. I just lost him, I c-can’t, ok? I just can’t! So we either do this together or you- you’re not going!” Danny pleaded desperately.

Steve pulled Danny into a bone crushing hug. “I’m sorry Danno,” he said gently as he felt Danny shaking against him. “Alright, I’m not going anywhere. We’re doing it your way.”

It took them a good couple of minutes before they pulled apart. The Camaro wouldn’t start back up again, so they called a tow truck and drove in the Marquis back to HQ, they had plans to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd really love to know what you think about these little drabbles!


End file.
